


happy 420 kids

by ghostb0y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I promise, but its still fuckin funny so read it i guess???, idk i literally wrote it in the middle of journalism class, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0y/pseuds/ghostb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i promise i wasnt high when i wrote this</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy 420 kids

Nep giggled and jumped up as the door opened, revealing Eridan in his march outfit stoned as hell bc 4/20. Nepeta was also stoneder than a motherfucker with Equius holding a massive gravity bong. He took a GIANT RIP just as Eridan came in and he ended up choking and coughing on the excess of troll marijuana smoke that burned his lungs. He coughed so hard he died and he laid there on the floor and death-pushed the bong to Nep as she couldn’t stop laughing at March Eridan.

 “NEP WWHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHIN’ AT” Eridan yelled angrily as he watched his lover die. Equius and Eridan are also lovers apparently.

“I’m laughin’ at mew, ya cocksucker,” Nepeta said sweetly in her deep, manly voice. “Or should I say…dickleech!!!1! (ya get it. bc seadweller).”

Eridan got all angry and used his science wand to kill Nepeta with magic that is science and stole all their weed. He got really high and died of smoke inhalation. Don’t do drugs.


End file.
